globewikiafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Krankenhäuser in London
kliniken, hospitals, Krankenhäuser in London Links zu den Wikipedia-Artikeln ---- *Within the Royal London Hospital, the [http://www.bartshealth.nhs.uk/about-us/museums,-history-and-archives/the-royal-london-museum/ Royal London Museum] documents the history of the hospital and the most notable cases treated there. ::The Museum is located in the former crypt of a fine, late 19th century, early English style church, designed by Arthur Cawston, which has been extensively restored. *Florence_Nightingale_Faculty_of_Nursing_and_Midwifery ** Florence_Nightingale_Pflegeschul-Museum im St. Thomas´ Die Große Pest in London in den Jahren 1665/66 (davor auch 1347-1353). Der Große Brand von London vom 2. bis 5. September 1666 zerstörte einen großen Teil der überbevölkerten Wohn- und Geschäftsbereiche der Stadt und gleichzeitig die mit verseuchten Flöhen befallenen Ratten. many hospitals were founded or rebuilt - among these were Westminster Hospital (founded 1719), Guy's (1725), St. Bartholomew's (rebuilt 1730-1733), St._Thomas's (1732), the London Hospital (instituted 1741), and the Middlesex Hospital (1745). Besides these, that noble charity the Foundling Hospital was instituted in 1738 and was moved to the present building in 1754. Teaching hospitals in London C *Central Middlesex Hospital *Charing Cross Hospital *Chelsea and Westminster Hospital G *Guy's Hospital H *University College Hospital at Westmoreland Street K *King's College Hospital R *Royal Free Hospital *Royal London Hospital S *St Bartholomew's Hospital *St George's Hospital *St. Mark's Hospital *St Mary's Hospital, London *St Thomas' Hospital T *Timeline of Imperial College School of Medicine **1Westminster Hospital and medical school **2Charing Cross Hospital and medical school **3St Mary's Hospital and medical school **4Hammersmith Hospital & RPMS **5Imperial College U *UCH Macmillan Cancer Centre *University College Hospital nhs - hospitals A *Atkinson Morley Hospital B *Barnes Hospital, London *Barnet General Hospital *Bethlem Royal Hospital *Brook General Hospital C *Cane Hill Hospital *Cassel Hospital *Central Middlesex Hospital *Charing Cross Hospital *Chase Farm Hospital *Chelsea and Westminster Hospital * London Chest Hospital *Claybury Hospital *Croydon University Hospital E *Ealing Hospital *Eastman Dental Hospital *Evelina London Children's Hospital F *Friern Hospital G *General Lying-In Hospital *Great Ormond Street Hospital *Greenwich District Hospital *Guy's Hospital H *Hammersmith Hospital *Hanwell Asylum *Harefield Hospital *University College Hospital at Westmoreland Street *Hillingdon Hospital *Homerton University Hospital *Hospital for Tropical Diseases K *King George Hospital, London *King's College Hospital *Kingston Hospital NHS Foundation Trust L *Lambeth Hospital *London Lock Hospital M *Maudsley Hospital *Memorial Hospital, Woolwich *Metropolitan Free Hospital *Michael Rutter Centre for Children and Adolescents *Middlesex Hospital *Mile End Hospital *Moorfields Eye Hospital *Mount Vernon Hospital N *National Hospital for Neurology and Neurosurgery *Northwick Park Hospital O *Oldchurch Hospital P *Princess Royal University Hospital Q *Queen Charlotte's and Chelsea Hospital *Queen Elizabeth Hospital for Children *Queen Elizabeth Hospital, Woolwich *Queen Mary's Hospital *Queen Mary's Hospital, Sidcup *Queen's Hospital R *Richmond Royal Hospital *Royal Brompton Hospital *Royal Free Hospital *Royal_Hospital_for_Neuro-disability • In 1985, the RHN opened the UK’s first dedicated Brain Injury Unit, and in 1987, it launched the Vegetative State Uni *Royal London Hospital *Royal Marsden Hospital *Royal National Orthopaedic Hospital *Royal National Throat, Nose and Ear Hospital *Rush Green Hospital S *St Ann's Hospital *St Bartholomew's Hospital *St George's Hospital *St George's Hospital, Havering *St Helier Hospital *St. Mark's Hospital *St Mary's Hospital, London *St Thomas' Hospital *Springfield University Hospital *St Alfege's Hospital T *Teddington Memorial Hospital *Thorpe Coombe Hospital *Timeline of Imperial College School of Medicine U *UCH Macmillan Cancer Centre *University College Hospital *University Hospital Lewisham W *West Middlesex University Hospital *Western Eye Hospital *Whipps Cross University Hospital *Whittington Hospital www *Kategorie „Krankenhaus in London“ *Categorie: Hospitals_in_London **https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Category:NHS_hospitals_in_London **https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Category:Teaching_hospitals_in_London **https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Category:Hospitals_in_London Beispiele für ... C Bupa Cromwell H K King’s College Hospital *Beckenham Hospital C *Cromwell Hospital G *Greenwich Hospital, London H *Harold Wood Hospital *Highgate Hospital *Highgate Private Hospital *Hospital of St John and St Elizabeth *Template:Hospitals in Richmond upon Thames K *King Edward VII's Hospital L *Lister Hospital (Chelsea) *London Bridge Hospital *London Welbeck Hospital N *North Middlesex Hospital P *Poplar Hospital *Portland Hospital *The Princess Grace Hospital *Priory Hospital R *Royal Hospital for Neuro-disability S *St. Anthony's Hospital, North Cheam *St Luke's Hospital for the Clergy *St Pancras Hospital *Scio House Hospital T *Tite Street Children's Hospital W *Wellington Hospital, London *Weymouth Street Hospital S St Bartholomew’s Hospital St Mary’s Hospital (London) St Thomas :St Thomas’ Hospital ist ein großes NHS-Krankenhaus in Lambeth, London. Der Betreiber ist Guy’s & St Thomas’ NHS Foundation Trust, die auch das Guy’s Hospital betreibt. Das Krankenhaus bietet seine Dienste seit dem 12. Jahrhundert kostenlos an. Es war früher in Southwark untergebracht. Von 1860 bis 1991 war das St Thomas' Hospital Ausbildungskrankenhaus der Nightingale School of Nursing, einer von Florence Nightingale begründeten Schule zur Ausbildung T Tavistock Clinic www Schreibe den zweiten Abschnitt deines Artikels hier. * *